Pink Behind the Burn
by RS-V22
Summary: This is based off "Burning Low," but on Princess Bubblegum's point of view. This story was created to give defense to PB, because apparently some people think of her as a jerk for dumping Finn. Well, this story will prove you wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yeah, remember at the very end of my fanfic "Do You Remember Me?" when I said I'd be writing a FinnXBubblegum story soon?

Well...it...didn't work out. -_-

I wrote two chapters of the story, but...in the end, I seem to have lost my spark (majority was because I'm not really a core FinnXBubblegum shipper) and so it led to the story being discontinued. :(

Well, to somehow make up for it (hey—don't bash me; it's **not** like I _promised_ to write it) I decided to write something based off the episode "Burning Low," but it's in **PB's point of view**; well, maybe it might help defend her too (because a lot of AT fans nowadays think of her as a jerk).

* * *

**PINK BEHIND THE BURN**

It was time to collect their taxes once again, I said to myself as Morrow landed and set me down in front of Finn and Jake's treehouse.

I knocked a couple of times on the door.

"Hello?" I called to the other side, but I received no response.

I tried again, but there came the same results.

_Great,_ I thought to myself, _I guess those two are out somewhere._

I turned the knob around, and discovered it wasn't locked. How odd, that those two would leave home without at least locking the door. Maybe they trusted Beemo too much to be in charge of the house security—unless Beemo was with them, too.

I shrugged, then opened the door and let myself in.

The place was loaded with gold, a few swords, and all sorts of treasure those two had found in their previous adventures. All the more reason to not leave home with an unlocked door.

Well, for me, it was a good thing—at least for today. It saved the trouble for having to wait for them who knows how long.

I pulled out the sack and began taking a handful of the gold, taking just enough for their taxes. I was sure they wouldn't mind. With all the treasure laid in this room, I was certain they wouldn't notice the numbers dwindling down a bit.

After a few more collected gold, I heard muffled noises of conversation. Most likely it was the two. I smiled—I guessed that meant I'd have to explain myself.

The door opened.

" 'Sup, guys?" I said.

"Princess Bubblegum?!" Finn and Jake said in unison.

It was odd to see Finn wrapped up in thin foil—who knew what that was for? I was about to ask him about it when Jake asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting taxes," I answered, then explained, "You guys weren't around so I let myself in."

Then Finn had the strangest expression on his face. He paced sideward, almost as if to avoid me for some odd reason, then he said, "Princess, do not inhale."

"What?" I was confused by his behavior. "Why?"

He didn't answer; he just continued his sideward pacing until he flipped to the ladder and went up.

"What was that all about?" I asked, more to myself.

Jake answered my question. "Oh, he's just off to take a shower after hanging with his lady friend."

_That_ sure piqued my interest. "Ooh, a lady friend. _Do_ tell."

Jake shook his head. "Nope, sorry, that's his business."

I sure wasn't giving up. I bent down so I could see Jake at the eye evenly. "Oh, come on, Jake, you can tell me."

"No way, that's his P-Bizz. You gotta respect the man's P-Bizz."

Well, I tried. I stood up and said, "Oh, okay, I understand; I'll respect that."

I had just been about to walk past Jake when he suddenly blurted out, "Flame Princess! He's hanging out with Flame Princess!"

_Flame Princess?!_ That stopped me cold. "What?!"

"Well," Jake said in a subdued voice, "I don't mean to be telling stories out of school, but pretty soon they'll be taking it to Tier 2."

_Tier 2? And so soon?!_ "No, this isn't possible."

"Oh, it's possible, alright."

"I just never thought...Flame Princess...," I muttered. "I...have to go."

Very abruptly, I walked past Jake, not looking back; I didn't stop until I was out. Then I cried out, "Morrow!"

Morrow appeared and swept me up to the sky. My mind was troubled, but I held on to my thoughts. I would not think about it until I reached my room.

As soon as I was in the Candy Kingdom castle, I rushed to my room, all while avoiding eye contact with anyone else there.

I finally arrived in front of my room, and kicked the door open. I ran to my bed, collapsed onto it, and took out my diary from under my pillow.

It was there that I wrote the most impossible computation I had ever witnessed.

_FINN+LOVE=FLAME RPINCESS_

"Oh gob," I muttered, "I thought I'd be ready for this."

I had to think of something to avoid all this. But how? Jake had said Finn and Flame Princess were about to take it to Tier 2 (and I just needed to make sure that _never happens_!) so could I even afford to stop them after what I could assume those two had been through?

I wasn't sure.

But I knew I just had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

_If only there was at least some way to even hinder their relationship at the very least,_ I thought to myself as I rushed to the Tree Fort, making sure Finn had not gone out yet to see Flame Princess.

While walking on my way to the Tree Fort, I secretly wondered if Finn would really understand what I'd want to discuss with him (as long as he'd still be home). Would he _really_ understand? Or would he just get it the wrong way and end up being offended?

I shook my head—I knew that, if I really wanted to avoid this from happening, I would need to sound convincing.

I arrived in front of the door. I'd just been about to turn the touch the knob and turn it when it opened for me.

I was surprised, but it quickly changed to relief when I saw that it was Finn.

"Finn!" I said. What perfect timing! I could tell that he'd just been about to go off to see Flame Princess.

Finn staggered back a few steps and screamed like a little girl. It was funny to hear him like that. I would've laughed...

...if I weren't so serious right now.

"Okay, Princess," Jake said; his tone was casual, but it was easy to hear the irritation underlying in it, "you need to stop breaking in here."

I kept my eyes on Finn, making it clear that it was _him_ I needed to really talk to. "I have something important to tell you—about relationships."

Finn fidgeted a bit. "Ah, that's okay, Princess."

I didn't pay much attention to his words; I just kept walking. Then I quickly fished out something from my purse—my documents.

I dropped the hologram device (which was cleverly shaped like a crystal) that stored the files I needed for this. It automatically switched on and projected the green screen and all its data.

"I just hope...you'll understand," I muttered, not sure if Finn heard it.

I dropped my purse, cleared my throat, and began. "Relationships are like layers of sedimentary rock..."

I was only half-paying attention to my own words; I wasn't worried about getting the lines wrong—after all, I could hardly sleep that night—I was more worried if they—well, Finn, at the very least—would be able to _really_ get the point behind my words (because, I knew all too well, that...Finn wasn't exactly very _bright_ at some points, like with his being with Flame Princess; of course, I couldn't blame him; it wasn't like he knew about it) and would help him _understand_, once and for all, that he must _never_ be with Flame Princess. At all.

I could hear muffled voices behind me. Whether it was comprehension or confusion, I wasn't sure, though. I just went on, not bothering to look behind me to see if Finn got it or not.

After a while, I finally reached the very end of my discussion.

"And there," I said in conclusion. Finally, I turned to look, then was shocked (and very much disappointed) to see that Finn was gone, and that Jake had snoozed off.

I shook Jake a few times to get him to wake up. "Jake!"

Jake wasn't very responsive; he groaned a few times.

"Wake up!" I shouted, shaking him again.

He groaned again, but this time he woke up.

"Jake, where's Finn?" I demanded.

"He stepped out," he muttered sleepily.

Well, _that_ went my explanation. I certainly wasn't up for looking for him and repeating _everything_ over and over again. Jake was here, though, so maybe _he_ could break it down to Finn for me at the very least? Could _Jake_ do that?

"Will _you_ tell him why he can't see Flame Princess anymore?" I asked, hoping that, despite the fact Jake had apparently dozed off, he could've at least have listened and understood _some_ parts of my lecture.

Jake seemed to have lightened up at my words. "Oh, oh!" he said suddenly. "I see what's going on here!"

His eyes lit up with understanding, but it wasn't the kind I liked. I had this weird feeling that Jake might've taken in a double meaning behind my words that I wasn't aware of.

But I wasn't going to ask Jake about it. In a way, he understood, right? "Great! I cannot stress how important it is that they _not_ see each other."

I quickly left the Tree Fort without even looking back to see if Jake was able to get my parting line. I didn't bother at all. I had to think of a way to see Finn and tell _him_. Not that I didn't trust Jake, but...what if he just might tell Finn the _wrong way_?

_That's it, I'll go see Finn first thing in the morning,_ I decided. Maybe then I would be able to explain it again in simpler terms, or, if Jake tell Finn himself, then I'd simply ask Finn if he understood everything I meant, the way he heard it from his best friend.

After all, Jake would tell Finn, right?

I stopped, then I wondered—would he?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a start.

I opened my eyes and groaned at the approaching sun peering just over the horizon. Even after coming into Finn's house and warning him, I still couldn't relax myself with a good night's sleep.

Maybe trusting Jake with telling Finn on my behalf was wrong. I mean, who knew what Jake might've told Finn. What if he broke it down the wrong way? What if Finn hadn't taken it seriously? What if both had misunderstood?

After a few minutes of internal debate, in the end, I decided to talk to Finn about it myself. Not that I couldn't rely on Jake to tell Finn, but...who knows?

I dressed up and went off. In my anxiety, I felt somehow jumpy in an embarrassed way. It was ridiculously _early_! Finn and Jake were probably still sleeping. It would be a huge inconvenience on their part if I were to wake them up and talk about something I'd more or less told them the day before (or course it's not like Finn heard even _half_ of it, but still).

I stopped walking (well, I was more _running_ than I was actually walking) and told to myself that I would at least give them a bit more time. It would be unfair if I would rouse them from their slumber and leave them just as restless as I was.

I looked for a place to rest while waiting for the sun to fully soar across the sky; I waited for the appropriate time to officially be "morning."

Some scouting here and there, and I found a tree just up the hill. I was sure that would suffice for the waiting time.

I trudged uphill, and to my surprise I found the very person I wanted to see—Finn!

"Finn," I said with massive relief. Thank _goodness_ he was all alone. Now I could truly be able to confront him about the Flame Princess thing.

Finn jumped up a bit from his sitting position and screamed the very same little girl scream he'd shrieked out yesterday.

I wondered what Finn had been doing. Before I'd called his attention, he was sitting and writing something. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, uh, hi, Princess. I'm, uh, writing something for Jake," Finn fumbled.

"Oh, well, speaking of Jake. Did he explain everything to you?" I hoped.

"_Y-yeah...,"_ Finn mumbled.

"And you understand?" I really hoped he did.

Finn didn't reply right away; he turned around so I couldn't see his expression. "Yeah, I understand," he finally said.

That seemed to ease up some of my stress and anxiety. I sat down on the grass beside Finn and placed a hand on his knee. Then I said deliberately, "Finn, sometimes you want someone and you want to kiss them, and be with them." I waited for the shortest moment for my words to sink into Finn's mind, then continued with a sad tone, "But you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice."

Finn's response to my last words confused me. From blank expressions, it soon turned to an angered blush. Why was that so?

"What are you trying to say?" he retaliated.

I put my hand away from his knee and quickly explained what I'd said in a simpler sentence. "I'm _trying_ to say that you're a hero, Finn. You're _my_ hero. So, I'm glad you understand why you can't be with Flame Princess."

Instead of understanding, he was _even more_ angered. He stood up and spat out, "Grr...Bubblegum! I can't _do_ this anymore!"

I was taken aback by the anger in his features and tone. "What?!"

"_Now_ you like me?" Finn retorted.

"Finn, what are you _talking_ about?!" What could Finn _possibly_ thinking right now that would bring him to this kind of reaction. I mean, I said the words the way I'd meant to say them, didn't I? And Jake _did_ tell Finn, right?

Finn was taken aback with disbelief. "What am _I_ talking about?!" He sighed with frustration, then let loose a volley of words I was shocked to hear. "Princess Bubblegum, I was...eh"—he seemed to be choking for the right words to continue with whatever he was shouting about; he blushed despite his anger—"I was in _love_ with you! Okay?! And _you didn't love me back_!" He shook his head with subtle exasperation. "Now I'm ready to move on, and it's like"—he mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "You're gonna build me up _all over again_!" He angled slightly away from me now. "_Well, I'm done! _I'm done..."

And that was the last word he uttered before he completely turned away from me and left, without even bothering to turn back.

I couldn't stand up yet. My mind was still in the small state of confusion. I ran the words Finn had just flung at me through my head again, trying to make sense of them.

_I was in love with you!_

_And you didn't love me back!_

_...I'm ready to move on..._

_You're gonna build me up all over again!_

Gob, was it me, or was it like Finn might've been implying something wrong from what I'd told him? Could he _actually_ had thought that I was _jealous of he and Flame Princess's relationship_?!

Was that what Jake might've misinterpreted from yesterday and told Finn about which was why Finn had yelled about it to me just moments ago?

I looked at the crumpled piece of paper Finn had left, and opened it. Just out of curiosity, what _had_ he been trying to write for Jake?

Then I saw the words written. Some romance, compliments, all in a neat form of literature.

It was a poem.

"Oh no," I mouthed. So Finn had lied to me about that one—probably out of fear from my reaction. He'd been writing a poem for Flame Princess the whole time.

And if everything were to progress...

I quickly stood up, the paper still in my hand, and decided to find Jake. I was pretty sure Finn was off to see Flame Princess by now, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to drop by the Tree Fort and discover all I can from Finn's best friend.

And so I rushed to the Tree Fort, running as if I were in a race—a race to save the world from being destroyed even more than it already had been.


	4. Chapter 4

I rushed into the Tree Fort, not surprised to see that Finn was gone, Jake was still there, and he was still cooking up breakfast (all while singing a weird tune about bacons and pancakes).

"Finn!" I shouted. "Jake, where's Finn? Is he with Flame Princess?"

Jake seemed annoyed. He tapped the frying pan and turned to me. "Back off, Bubblegum! That's his 'man's bizz.' "

I didn't have time for this. "Is he with _her_?" I showed him the crumpled paper to emphasize what I meant. "Or not?"

Unexpectedly, Jake gasped, his face angered. "You heartless monster," he spat. "Do you have _any_ idea how much he's CRIED OVER YOU?! Finn deserves to be _happy_, even if his blooping face gets _burned off_! You should be"—he picked up the box of pancake mix and threw it at me, which I managed to dodge—"ashamed!"

He stabbed a finger at me. "You're sick!"

"What are you...?" I whispered.

I was bewildered the whole time Jake retaliated at me, then I recovered as soon as I figured out the general direction of his words. I stared bleakly at Jake as I crumpled the paper. "This isn't about some _petty love triangle_!"

I stared directly at Jake's eyes and continued. "Flame Princess is _physically unstable_!" Then I calmed down some to explain, because I was sure Jake wouldn't understand. "Her elemental matrix can't handle extreme romance! Glob, if Finn tried to _kiss her_, she'll burn _so hot_, she'll melt _right through_ the earth's crust, right down to the molten core, then she'll be thrown back and forth by gravity until she burns out the world from the inside!" I stared at Jake with disbelief. "Why do you think I had her father keep her locked up?!"

Jake gasped again, but this time it was in shock.

"Will you take me to them?" I urged.

Jake kept quiet. He just turned around and shut off the burner, then he grew huge, grabbed me all of a sudden, then he broke the wall and ran.

It didn't take long to reach Flame Princess's house. But I could see that Finn was with her, and it seemed like he was reading to her a poem of some sort, which was not a good sign.

"Faster!" I said to Jake. If we were too late...

Flame Princess looked generally pleased with what Finn was reading to her, so pleased that she accidentally burned the paper.

But both Finn and Flame Princess laughed. Then...

Suddenly, they were eye-to-eye at each other. Not good.

Then both Finn and Flame Princess leaned in to...oh, no, worse, kiss each other!

"No!" I screamed, knowing it was useless.

As their lips touched, a bright light followed, coming directly from the instability of Flame Princess's elemental matrix.

The whole area was covered with a bright light that forced me to shield my eyes. But the light only lasted for a second, then soon, there was nothing more than a hole on the ground from where Flame Princess used to stand.

Finn was apparently thrown to the ground after the light. He was out at first, then he soon recovered, his face and lips full of burn marks.

He groaned as he slowly got up. Then he looked around. "Flame Princess...?"

He peered at the hole, and I could tell that was where she fell because Finn shouted her name again.

Jake approached Finn after realizing it was safe to go there again.

"Finn!" Jake shouted.

"Finn," I said as I went off Jake. "There's no time! You have to—"

"Are you all right?" Jake cut me off.

Finn didn't reply, instead he grabbed Jake's right arm, and tied it around himself. Then he hopped into the hole.

"Finn!" I yelled after him, hopefully to try to stop him, but it still did no good.

It seemed like Jake was having difficulty with handling his best friend; the deeper Finn went, the harder it was for Jake. Eventually, he slipped, and his whole body covered the whole.

Jake was clearly in even more pain now. "It's hot!"

I then realized an advantage if Jake were covering the hole. I knew it was cruel and heartless, but it was better than risking everything else.

"Wait, wait," I cautioned at Jake to stop him from perhaps getting off the hole. "Don't move. This is _good_. If you stay in that hole for 24.8 seconds, the reaction will be deprived of oxygen." I broke it down to a simpler sentence for Jake to understand. "She'll go out..."

I wasn't sure if Jake took in what I'd meant by "go out," but the only thing Jake said in response was, "What about Finn?"

That made me pause. What about Finn? He might not make it, too. He was also surely being deprived of oxygen down there. If he'd be gone...Well, I didn't know if there were other humans...And who would be the hero now?

I just hoped Finn would be safe, at the very least.

Jake moved after a while, unable to take the heat. He struggled to pull up his arm, and he did; the force of it sent him tumbling on me. Out of the hole came Finn and Flame Princess.

So Flame Princess _didn't_ go out. Well, that was somehow good news. But then...what if they were to kiss again soon...?

Finn coughed, then turned to Flame Princess. "Are you okay?"

Flame Princess sat up and said, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

I struggled to get off Jake. Then I saw them _somehow_ kiss, but it was indirect this time; nothing to cause another unstable reaction from her elemental matrix. Finn took a rock, kissed it, then gave it to Flame Princess, which she kissed as well.

I sighed. "She's stabilized. We're safe...for now."

I could only watch as they made their way elsewhere.

"Oh, Finn...," was all I said.

I heard a cough from behind me. I turned and saw that it was Jake, giving me an odd grin.

"What?" I asked with an unhappy expression.

Jake just gave the weirdest smile, very similar to his expression from yesterday after I'd gone to their place to talk about relationships.

"Jeeeeealous...?" he suggested.

"Shut up," I said.

As I said it, I wondered, _could_ I be "jealous"? True, I cared about Finn. He was always there to rescue me. Yes, I felt affection for him, if that would put it nicely. Yes, he was a friend. But was there anything _more_ than that?

Was there?

For now, I wasn't so sure of myself.

**-The End-**


End file.
